The Scientist
by CekerJongin2
Summary: Kai X Baekhyun / A KaiBaek's story / "Uljimayo, Baekhyunnie…." / "Aku tidak pernah mencium Kyungsoo! Apalagi di bibirnya!" / It's such a shame for us apart / "Melihat bunga Sakura?" / "K-kau… kau kata Taemin… Jepang jurang… tidak." / I'm going back to the start


**A KaiBaek's story by CekerJongin2**

**The Scientist**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

2136 words

Romance, comedy, sad, maried-life

Yaoi, typo(s), alur maju mundur

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Note: _**{{…**_ berarti flasback, sedangkan _**…}}**_ adalah flashback off

Happy reading! ^-^

.

_**I'm going back to the start**_

.

Baekhyun. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun. 178 adalah tinggi badannya. Pemuda mungil itu telah lelah menyeka air mata yang turun dari mata sipitnya. Oleh karena itu lelaki dengan piyama biru itu membiarkan air itu membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Datang seorang lelaki dengan segelas coklat hangat. Lelaki itu bernama Yixing. Saudara jauh dari Baekhyun. Yixing duduk di pinggir ranjang -sementara- Baekhyun. Mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah dengan tisu.

"_Uljimayo_, Baekhyun_nie_…," Yixing mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Namun, air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir deras.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menangis _hyung_? Jongin selingkuh dengan Kyungsoo! Dia mengkhianatiku. Istri mana yang tidak sedih?" sanggahnya dengan suara parau. Yixing menatapnya iba. Memang benar yang Baekhyun katakan. Yixing menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri rela tidak melepasnya?" Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Memikirkan pertanyaan Yixing baik-baik.

"Jangan ikuti egomu, Baekie-_ya_…."

Jujur saja, dari hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam ia masih sangat amat mencintai Jongin-_nya_. Bahkan semakin hari semakin bertambah. Jongin adalah miliknya, ia tidak rela Jongin berselingkuh. Tapi, ia lebih tidak rela jika harus bercerai dengan lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Maafkan saja si Jongin itu. Mungkin dia khilaf, Tuhan saja dapat memaafkan kesalahan umatnya. Ini minum coklat hangatnya," Yixing mengulurkan gelas itu pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa hari aku di rumahmu _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyesap cairan manis itu.

"Mungkin 5 hari."

"Aku merindukan Jongin. Aku sangat merindukannya," Yixing tersenyum. Lalu mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu cepat hubungi dia, katakan kau sangat merindukannya. Jongin pasti juga merindukan istrinya ini."

.

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry **_

_**You don't know how lovely you are **_

_**I had to find you, tell you I need you**_

.

_**{{…**_

"Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak sih?" sanggah Jongin sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki mobil berwarna kuning yang disebut _taxi_. Jongin dan Baekhyun dalam perjalan menuju bandara Gimpo. Rencananya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya di gunung Fuji.

"Lalu apa namanya jika bukan selingkuh?" suara merdu Baekhyun terdengar parau. Jongin sedih mendegarnya.

"Kau mencium Kyungsoo tepat di bibirnya, Jongin. Kau selingkuh!" teriaknya sambil memukuli Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah mencium Kyungsoo! Apalagi di bibirnya!"

"Bohong! Aku tahu kau menyukai Kyungsoo kan? Bahkan saat kau libur kau melihat fotonya yang ada di kamera SLR-mu itu! Kau mengacuhkanku saat kau memgang kamera bodohmu itu."

"Tidak! Dengarkan pernjelasanku dulu, sayang," Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang basah. Namun, Baekhyun menolak genggaman itu. Ia menghempaskan tangan Jongin dengan kasar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan! _Ahjussi_ berhenti! Saya mau turun di sini!" supir _taxi_ itu pun menghentikan kendaraan yang sedang ia kemudikan itu.

"Baekhyun_ie hyung_! Kumohon jangan! Ayo kita liburan! Seperti rencana awal kita."

"Aku tidak mau berlibur dengan tukang selingkuh sepertimu!" Baekhyun membuka pintu di sampingnya. Kemudian menapakkan kakinya menuruni _taxi_.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar penjelasanku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Jongin-_ssi_. Selamat berlibur!" Baekhyun membanting pintu itu dengan kasar. Berjalan entah ke mana meningalkan Jongin dengan emosi memuncak di dalam _taxi_.

"Oke, kalau ini yang kau mau. Bandara Gimpo, seperti tujuan awal, _ahjussi_," tak butuh waktu lama supir _taxi_ yang sudah tua itu pun melajukan kendaraannya lagi. Membuat jarak Jongin dan Baekhyun semakin jauh.

…_**}}**_

.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**It's such a shame for us apart**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

.

Langit berwarna jingga. Seorang namja berambut hitam sedang duduk di balkon _appartment_-nya. Ia sudah kembali dari rumah Yixing tadi pagi. _T-shirt _berwarna abu-abu dan celana ¾ berwarna coklat membalut tubuhnya yang mungil.

"_I do believe all the love you give, all of the things you do…_," nyanyinya sambil menempelkan benda persegi panjang yang disebut ponsel di telinganya.

"Ck… apa sinyal di jepang benar-benar jelek?" keluhnya tentang sinyal entah sudah yang ke berapa kali. Sedetik kemudian ia menyakukan ponselnya itu.

"Jongin… cepat pulang aku merindukanmu," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin musim panas yang berhembus.

"_Back at home you feel so far, waitin' for phone to ring…_," pemuda bermata sipit itu menyanyi lagi. Musim panas tahun lalu mereka berlibur ke Hongkong. Mereka bersenang-senang di _Disney_ _land_ layaknya anak kecil. Tapi, musim panas tahun ini mereka seharusnya sedang mendaki gunung Fuji.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mereka bertengkar di hari selasa. Tunggu sebentar! Selasa? Berarti besok Jongin akan pulang? Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menarik ujung bibir tipisnya. Hal itu menciptakan sebuah lengkungan indah di wajah cantiknya.

"_I've been keeping busy all time_… _Just to try to keep you off my mind_…."

.

_**Oh, take me back to the start**_

.

_**{{…**_

Baekhyun masih ingat saat itu adalah musim dingin. Suhu dingin menusuk dagingnya hingga ke tulang. Tapi, ia beruntung memiliki Jongin karena dengan memeluk Jongin tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat dan lebih hangat lagi.

"Gunung Fuji?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang menempelkan kepalanya di dada Jongin dengan manja. Mata kecilnya menatap Jongin ingin tahu.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri sibuk menyentuh _tablet_-nya. Mencari tahu tentang wisata di Gunung Fuji yang ada di Jepang sana.

"Ya, kenapa, _baby_?" Jongin balik bertanya tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Baekhyun.

"Di sana dingin, Jongin_ie_…. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memelukmu sepanjang waktu?" jari-jemari lentik milik Baekhyun bergerak manis di atas kancing piyama Jongin.

"Kita berangkat akhir april."

"Melihat bunga Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, sayang," Jongin mengecup pipi Baekhyun karena gemas.

"Oh Tuhan! Pasti cantik sekali!"

"Sama sepertimu," _blush_. Tidak butuh banyak kata bagi Jongin untuk membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. Menambah kadar manis dalam wajah lelaki itu.

"Jongin tukang gombal!" ejeknya setengah memuji. Lidahnya terjulur dengan lucu. Jujur saja, Jongin selalu berhasil membuat pipinya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak gombal, aku hanya mengatakan fakta."

…_**}}**_

.

Jam 6 pagi waktu Seoul. Berbeda dengan yang terjadi biasanya. Seorang Byun Baekhyun, baru kembali dari pasar. Tangan kanannya menjinjing beberapa tas plastik yang berisi ikan salmon segar.

Rencananya hari ini Baekhyun ingin membuat _sushi_ untuk Jongin. Walaupun dia tau di Jepang sana Jongin pasti sudah memakan sushi. Tapi, pasti Jongin tidak terlalu menikmati _sushi_-nya karena Jongin tidak ke Jepang bersama dirinya. Itu sih kesimpulan yang Baekhyun buat dengan pedenya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak jago memasak. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jago sekali membuat _spaghetti_. Jongin hampir setiap hari menelfon lelaki bermata bulat itu untuk memasakannya sepiring mie khas Italia itu.

Baekhyun jadi sebal jika mengingat fakta itu. Oh iya Baekhyun pernah mencoba untuk memasakan _spaghetti_ untuk Jongin.

.

_**{{…**_

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" sebuah suara yang sangat amat familiar memanggil namanya. Baekhyun membalikan badannya setengah terkejut.

"Ya?" lelaki berkulit tan itu berjalan menuju dapur, tempat Baekhyun membuat kesibukan.

"Kau memasak?" terselip nada heran dalam pertanyaan Jongin yang tidak Baekhyun sadari.

Ya, Baekhyun itu pekerja kantor sangat amat jarang memasak untuk Jongin maupun dirinya sendiri. Itulah alasan mengapa dapur mereka tidak terlalu besar. Kata Jongin takut mubazir.

"Eung… ya seperti yang kau lihat hehe…," lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu terkekeh. Jongin menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di sana.

"Masak apa hm? Bolehkah aku memakannya?" Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku memasak ini untukmu, Jongin_ie_!" serunya ceria.

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun dengan mengangguk semangat.

"Astaga aku harus mengangkatnya sekarang!" dengan gerakan terburu-buru Baekhyun memindahkan masakannya dari _pan_ ke piring berwarna putih. Lalu, membawa piring itu ke hadapan Jongin.

"Kau memasak apa, _hyung_?" Jongin menatap masakan berwarna kuning kemerahan itu cukup lama.

"_Spaghetti_," Baekhyun duduk di samping Jongin.

"Kau yakin ini _spaghetti_?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Baekhyun melihat masakannya sekali lagi. Yakin? Dilihat saja spaghetti itu terlalu lembek. Ditambah tadi dia terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Jongin.

Mungkin bibi Jung –manula di sebelah _appartment_ mereka- akan mengira ini bubur jika melihat bentuknya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Lalu menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"Ya, aku yakin, Jongin," Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga yakin jika masakan _hyung_ enak," Jongin mengambil sesuap 'bubur _spaghetti'_ itu. Memasukan karbohidrat itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Enak!" komentarnya setelah menelan masakan Baekhyun. Jongin memakannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Mengatakan bahwa itu enak terus-menerus. Baekhyun sedih karena membuat Jongin susah.

"Jongin sudah! Berhenti!" Baekhyun mengehentikan tangan Jongin yang hendak memakan masakannya.

"Loh kenapa _hyung_?" raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi sedih. Seperti awan hitam yang siap menumpahkan butiran air hujan.

"Ini tidak enak, Jongin. Daripada sakit lebih baik jangan dimakan."

"Kata siapa? Kata Jongin enak kok," Jongin masih tidak mau mengakui dramanya.

"Ini bukan _spaghetti_ Jong. Ini lebih mirip dengan bubur. Udah sini _hyung_ buang aja," Baekhyun merebut piring putih itu. Kemudian membuang isinya ke tempat sampah.

"_Aissh_… kan jarang sekali kau memasak, _hyung_."

"Maaf Jongin aku tidak bisa memasak," pintanya dengan suara parau. Air matanya turun seperti hujan.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, sayangku," Jongin membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus rambut _blonde_ itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku menyukai _spaghetti_-mu meskipun bentuknya seperti bubur. Dan yang paling penting, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau bentukmu, rupamu, sifatmu, suaramu tidak seperti Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang."

…_**}}**_

_**Tell me you love me**_

_**Come back and haunt me**_

_**Oh, and I rush to the start**_

.

Rasanya ingin tertawa jika mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Seperti yang terjadi pada sudut bibir Baekhyun. Mereka terangkat dengan sendirinya karena Baekhyun mengingat kejadian itu.

"Semoga saja aku berhasil membuat _sushi_."

Baru saja Baekhyun mengeluarkan _onigiri_ dari tas plastiknya. Namun sebuah dering yang berasal dari ponselnya menginterupsi. Dengan cepat lelaki berbaju hijau itu menyambar ponselnya. Menyentuh daerah hijau untuk menghentikan deringnya.

"Halo?" Baekhyun meletakan benda persegi panjang itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" Baekhyun sengaja mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_ dan mendengar suara Taemin.

"Ada apa, Taemin-_ah_?"

"Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang, _hyung_," entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tidak nyaman. Jantungnya berdenyut lebih kencang dari biasanya. Membuat beberapa bulir keringat membasahi tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau mau memberitahu apa?"

"Jongin… _eung_… kemarin sore, saat kami menuruni gunung Fuji, mobil kami terperosok ke jurang, aku patah tulang…."

"Lalu Jongin bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan suamiku?"

"Jongin tidak selamat… maaf _hyung_," Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ke mana oksigennya pergi? Apa oksigennya pergi bersama Jongin?

"_Hyung_? _Hyung_? Kau masih di sana?" beberapa tetes air mata mulai menuruni mata Baekhyun. Jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Jongin tidak selamat. Ia belum mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan lelaki berkulit tan itu secara langsung. Ia belum mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya. Baekhyun menyesal.

"Kami telah berada di rumah duka. Aku akan mengirimkanmu alamatnya. Kau pasti kuat, _hyung_," suara Taemin menghilang dan terdengar sebuah suara pip setelag itu.

Tinggal isakan Baekhyun yang terdengar di ruangan ini. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya duduk, sekarang memilih untuk duduk karena kakinya tidak dapat menopang tubuh mungilnya.

_Jongin aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Kenapa ini datang begitu cepat? Aku belum sempat membuatmu bahagia. Aku masih ingin kau di sini, sayang…_

"Maafkan aku Jongin…," parau adalah deskripsi yang pantas untuk suara Baekhyun saat ini.

.

_**I'm going back to the start**_

.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Baekhyun berlari memasuki rumah duka. Nafas terengah-engah, mata merah, wajah basah.

Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan itu menggenggam pergelangan tanganya. Baekhyun bergerak-gerak menolak genggaman itu.

"Mau ke mana?" telinga Baekhyun mendengar suara Jongin. Sepertinya ia mulai berilusi.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin ke ruangan nomer 7!" Baekhyun dengan keras kepala menghempaskan tangan itu. Namun usahanya nihil tangan itu terlalu kuat.

"Melihat Jongin?" tangan itu beralih menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun berputar dan menatapnya.

_Glup_, _Jongin?_

_Apakah ini mimpi?_ Atau halusinasi Baekhyun?

"J-Jongin?" panggilnya tergagap. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Menawan seperti biasanya. Baekhyun mengucek-ucek mata merahnya. Kemudian mencubit pipinya yang basah. Siapa tahu ini mimpi atau matanya bermasalah.

"K-kau… kau kata Taemin… Jepang jurang… tidak," Jongin terkekeh.

"April _mop_!" serunya sinting seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Baekhyun melongo beberapa detik.

"Jadi kau mengerjaiku?" mata kecil Baekhyun terbelalak. Jongin menjawabnya dengan _smirk_.

"_Aissh_! _April_ _mop_ dari mana? Ini udah masuk bulan mei, bodoh!" Baekhyun menghujani pundak Jongin dengan sebuah pukulan.

"_I hate you_! _I hate you_! _I hate you_, Kim Jongin!" Jongin menggenggam jari-jemari Baekhyun. Bermaksud untuk menghentikan tindakan anarkis Baekhyun. Menelusupkan jarinya di sela-sela jari lentik Baekhyun. Kemudian menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun," ungkapnya sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam. _Ulang tahun?_

"Hari ini aku berulang tahun?"

"Tentu, bodoh. Hari ini tanggal 6 Mei," pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah setelah beberapa sekon berlalu. Bodoh.

"Kalau begitu mana kadoku?" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya. Berusaha menutupi warna merah di pipinya.

"Kado untuk _hyung_?"

"Ya mana? Mana Jongin? Kau justru mengerjaiku! _Issh_! Menyebalkaaan!" protesnya imut. Jongin merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun. Melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang sempit itu.

"Kadomu ada di sini. Di depanmu. Kadomu adalah Kim Jongin. Dia milikmu, _hyung_," jawab Jongin tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah. Kemudian ia kehilangan matanya karena tersenyum.

Kedua tangannya berinisiatif untuk memeluk tubuh Jongin. Bergerak menghilangkan jarak yang menghalangi mereka.

"Kau kado terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padaku, Jongin."

"Kau juga, sayang. Aku beruntung memilikimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, hitam."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Ck jangan memanggilku hitam! Ah! Kau merusak momen romantis kita, hyung!" Jongin melepas pelukan mereka karena sebal.

"Hey! Itukan panggilan sayang!" Baekhyun memeluknya kembali. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Walaupun kau hitam aku tetap mencintaimu, Kkamjong," ungkapnya pelan-pelan. Karena takut si hitam mendengarkan kalimatnya.

.

**End**

**A/N:**

Hallo! Ketemu egen sama cekernya Jongin '-'  
endingnya rada gimana gitu ya, kurang greget, kurang sedih juga u.u /sigh/

aku nulis ini tengah malem tau gak u3u /gak penting/

the scientist ini lagunya cold play, aku suka MVnya~ kece! *-*

aku tuh sering banget typo, nulis ff, nulis sms, bales pm, ngerjain tugas pun typo -,- elah malu-maluin banget diliat guru sama temen-temen -,-

oh ya sebenernya mau post pas baek ultah, tapi molor sampe sekarang -

Eungh… makasih yang udah review di ffku yang lain ^^ maap gak bisa bales, gak tau cara balesnya/? ._.

With love, CekerJongin2 3


End file.
